


WOH group chat of despair

by orphan_account



Series: Monaca x Kotoko [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, F/F, Group chat, Jataro is third wheel, M/M, Meme, Monaca is satan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Tags Are Hard, Texting, What else is new, gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monaca-SatanKotoko-girl powerMasaru-sonicJataro-ConspiracyNagisa-dad friend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Monaca-Satan  
> Kotoko-girl power  
> Masaru-sonic  
> Jataro-Conspiracy  
> Nagisa-dad friend

_**Satan added girl power,sonic,Conspiracy,and dad friend** _

**Satan:** Greetings everyone 

 **girl power:** Monaca wuts this

 **dad friend:** *what's

 **girl power:** yeah yeah, we get it you're a smarty pants

 **dad friend:** Well for one thank you, and another thing Why are we here Monaca

 **Conspiracy:** How do we know its Monaca

 **girl power:** Cuz me and Mon talk a lot

 **sonic:** H A H  _GAY_

 **Satan:** S h u t

 **Satan:** Anyways Monaca decided to make a chat so we can discuss things like how gross adults are

 **girl power:** Wow this idea was totes adorbes Mon Mon

 **dad friend:** I agree with Kotoko, this was a smart idea Monaca

 **Satan:** Thank Big sis not Monaca

 **Satan** **:** She came up with the idea

 **sonic:** yo off topic but @ ** _girl power_** wth is up with the nicknames for Monaca

 **girl power:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Satan** **:** Its because Kotoko is  nice  _gentle girl_

 **Satan:** Uh oh Monaca forgot gentle was a bad word for Kotoko

 **sonic:** Yo Kotoko you ok

 **dad friend:** It's best if we don't pry, if she wants to talk she'll come to us

 **dad friend:** hopefully

\-------today---------

 **Conspiracy:** @ _ **girl power**_ you ok?

 **Satan:** don't worry everyone Monaca helped Kotoko

 **dad friend:** Then where is she?

 **Satan:** she fell asleep 

 **dad friend** : Well that's good

**_Satan changed girl powers name to Satan's gf_ **

**Satan's gf** :Thanks I hate it

 


	2. why is everyone gay tf

**Satan:** Good morning everyone =)

**dad friend:** Monaca it's 1 pm...

**Satan's gf:** oof

**Conspiracy:** F

**Satan:** Kotoko you also just woke up 

**Satan:** U thot

**Satan's gf:** no u

**Sonic:**   _OOF_

**dad friend:** why are you guys just waking up

**Sonic: _THEY HAD THE SEX_**

**Satan's gf:** _S H U T_

**Satan:** actually we just stayed up to late watching goosebumps

**Sonic:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**dad friend:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Conspiracy:** ヽ(ᗒ◡ᗕ)ﾉ

**Satan's gf:**  ᑴ✧╭╮✧ᑷ

**Satan:**  (σᗜσ)

**Sonic:** yo why is this chat so gay (ಠ∀ಠ)

**Satan:** cuz @ ** _Everyone_** is gay

**Satan's** gf: _MONACA R E P L Y TO MY MESSAGE_

**dad**   **friend:**...i don't wanna know

**Sonic:** i do

**Satan's gf:** we are doing the sex

**Satan's gf:** lmao jk we're jus talking privately

**dad friend:** That grammar came to my house, ate all my crackers and called me a bitch

**Sonic:** big mood

 


End file.
